Twisted Reality
by DArkk MitSuKAI
Summary: Another New kid, other than Marche, comes around. And he became friends with his 'group'. And when they get together to look at a strange book, something weird happens... Would this alter his life forever?
1. What if

**Twisted Reality**

**Chapter I**

**What if...**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, but I DO own my characters!

The story of Clan HunterZ

- - - - -

Snow fell slowly, landing soft on the white coat, blanketing the land. The sky only showed darkness. That was the feeling inside a boy, cold, and dark... Lonely, and afraid. This was the beginning of a new life of the boy, a new life which might alter the course of his life.

RIIIIING!!!

_Thank God I'm out of here... Geez, the teacher talked too much..._

The boy looked around at the snow, his eyes lowered in annoyance. There wasn't much to do anyway. He was the 'New Kid', along with that other blonde kid. The boy sighed...

_Maybe I could just sit at that bench over there..._

But right when he was at the middle of the field, a snow ball hit him at his temple. The boy took the blow, hurt, but the pain flew away like it was nothing. The boy looked to where it was, "Hey newbie! Play snowball so we can kick your bum!" shouted a kid with a green sweater, cupping his mouth to make his voice louder than it needed to be, "Or are you chicken?" he said with a smirk, strutting around like a chicken and bawking around. The other kids laughed near him, admiring his taunts to the boy. "The only bum is you! You spend too much times at the forums, get a life!" the boy said, cupping snow in his hands and hitting the boy square in the eye.

"Ow! Mr. Leslaie! Mr. Leslaie!"

A teacher in a blue sweater and green jeans came, he examined the boy. He had blonde hair, and a style which the boy didn't admire... "Hmm... Well, did you hit him?" was all the boy could make out. Mr. Leslaie nodded and raised his head, he blew a whistle. Everyone stopped what they were doing, some cupping their ears... "Well, it seems that I got all of your attention. There's been a little fight here, a snowball fight. And as your P.E. teacher... I declare a Snow War to be held! Who wants to participate?" Some were raising their hands, saying "Me! Me! Me!", others were trying to make out what he said. "Oh boy... What have I gotten myself in to?"

8 people were chosen, some wanting to join, others being forced to. They spread out into 4's. The boy who hit him was complaining about something,

"Aww, man! Why do I get stuck on the weak team? We're just gonna lose. Where's the fun in that?"

The boy then walked towards another kid, he had curled hair, which made the boy dizzy. "Hey, Mewt. Where's your little bear today?" he snickered. Mewt didn't answer, he just stared at him coldly, as if wanting to strangle him. But Mewt knew deep down, he couldn't do anything, his heart would not allow it. "He didn't want his precious bear to get wet in the snow!" another said, sarcastically defending Mewt. "Aww... Did your mommy give you that bear?" The boy saw the other new kid approach Mewt, and stood in front of him, facing the boys.

"What's your problem, new kid?"

"Leave him alone. He's not going to say anything anyway. He's like a little girl!"

A pink haired girl known as Ritz approached the boy in blue. Ritz, that's about all the boy could think that moment...

"Hey! That's gender discrimination! And I know some "little girls" who can kick your butt, Lyle!" she then walked towards Mewt's side, defending him.

"Whoa, Ritz! What's your problem?" Lyle said, backing up a bit. Taken back at the aggresion of the woman. The boy felt the need to stand up to the boy and defend Mewt too, that, or it was just because of Ritz.

"Her problem is you! Just leave the boy alone!" he said to Lyle with hands spread out, blocking their sights on Mewt. Lyle snickered, "Well other new kid, what are you going to do about it?" The boy twitched, he was sick and tired being called a new kid! "My name is Zyke, I have a name! Should I call you 'Blabbering Idiot' next time!?" Zyke said with anger in his voice. Ritz got inbetween them, "Alright, alright! Break it up. You don't want to be on this team, right? How about we switch? Would that be better? Let's start already!" she said impatiently, wanting this to be done before they had to get in class again. Ritz turned and frowned at Zyke, "I can fight my own battles... Just stay out of it." she said, but she realized that she was thanking him inside. Ritz then looked at the blonde kid, "You should speak up. Tell them your name, at least. You can't be the "new kid" forever!" she said. Zyke backed up, he didn't want to get on Ritz's bad side, he wanted to have something between them. But at a start like this, he probably had some doubts. The blonde kid stummered, "Uhm... I'm- uh... Marche..." he said, his words breaking up. Ritz went into position, and so did Zyke. "Ok, Mr. Leslaie! We're ready to go!"

Turned out that the blonde kid never had a snowball fight before, and a lesson took place. Zyke sighed while he was explaining, rolling his eyes. How couldn't he be in a snowball fight?

The snowball fight ended, unfortunately Mewt had a bloody forehead, Ritz had white hair dyed in pink, and we lost. School was canceled, they didn't know why, but rumors say that the principal and some teachers all had a date with someone. "They probably have the same date with the same guy..." Zyke muttered, he then chuckled. Marche, Mewt, and Ritz laughed with him. They then started to have a conversation about a book. Zyke didn't pay attention to the speech, but only this. "Why don't you come, too, Ritz?" Zyke looked at Marche, they were all going to go to his house, and he was inviting Ritz over. Zyke had a slightest suspicion that Marche was flirting with Ritz. And unfortunately, she agreed! Marche invited Zyke over too, Zyke immediately answered "Yes," wanting to keep a close eye on Ritz.

Zyke got seperated, he took his own route towards Marche's house. Zyke had his hands in his red sweater's pocket, it not only served as a sweater, but as a jacket. Zyke sighed, he could see his breath. "I wonder if Marche likes Ritz too..." he muttered. Zyke shook his head, "Wait, what am I thinking? I think I'm a bit too young to think about love now. I'm so stupid..." Zyke then stopped and looked up, he saw the yellow house. It was nice, "Bet everyone is here." Zyke opened the door, it was unlocked anyway. Marche's mother was cooking dinner, "Hi Marche's mom." he said, but Marche's mother did not answer. _Too busy cooking_, he thought. Zyke then went up the stairs, everyone, including Doned, was reading a book. "Hey, can I see?" Zyke then looked at it questionally, "Is it in Latin or something?" he asked, trying to make out what the book was saying. It first showed a human in a soldier suit, a lizard man, a flying stuffed animal, a... Zyke rather not describe it in his mind, instead, he blushed lightly. Then finally, a dog-like person. "Well... They draw good..." Zyke then listened to everyone, he laughed along with them. It's true, Marche did suck at the snowball fight. He then made a thought about Mewt's words, what if the book was real? Marche struck Zyke and Ritz with a question, "A game? Well... I would probably say Final Fantasy, it's pretty cool!" Zyke laughed, what a stupid idea... "Well, see ya Marche, it's getting late anyway."

When Zyke arrived home, under his green sheets he then looked outside the window... "Yeah... What if the book was real..." Zyke then closed his eyes, and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Clan?

Twisted Reality

Chapter II

Clan?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, but I DO own my characters!

Reply to Reviewer: Sorry if I copied your idea, I just saw some people write about their clans, and I thought it'd be fun to write about mine. shrug

The story of Clan HunterZ

- - - - -

_Cold... Why... Why am I cold? Why is the floor so hard... Wait... Floor? When did I start sleeping on the floor? I don't want to find out... Not now... Oh now, time to wake up..._

Zyke felt a yawn come in his throat, he let it out.. His eyes still closed, until he took his first blinks. The image before his eyes was blurry at first, but it came clear. Gray walls? Spider webs hanging from the sealing? A spider crawling out of a skeleton's eyes!? Zyke's eyes widened, "Where the hell am I!?" Zyke then looked at himself, nothing but dirty rags! "And this ain't my pajamas! Did I die or something!?" Zyke got up, his feet ice cold. He found no bed he could sleep on, and he found no couch. No TV, no closet, no computer, no table, no chair, nothing! "What did I do to end up here!?" A slithery voice replied to him with a cackle, "You broke the law you convict... That'sssss what..."

Zyke turned toward the owner of the voice, a lizard! His room was next to a lizard that can talk! "You're a lizard! You can't talk!" The bangaa cackled once more, "That'sssss what the other one called me too! Is Ivalice being overrun by farmersssss?" Zyke arched a brow, forgetting the fact that he was a lizard. "What do you mean?" The bangaa was in dirty rags roared with laughter again, "You truly are cluelesssss... Let me tell you what happen... You broke the law. You're in jail! Live with it! You'll have to wait for you clan members to free you. You're a prisoner!" Zyke figured that much up, he guessed the words just slipped from his mouth. "And by the way, I'm a bangaa, not a lizard..." he muttered, turning the other cheek of his yellow face.

"Wait, how exactly did I break a law?"

The bangaa turned to him, "You musssst've not followed the rules of the Judge."

"What's a Judge? Is he the ruler?" Zyke asked, trying to get some information...

"No you fool! He'sssss the enforcer, the referee of engagementsssss." he cackled...

"Weddings?" Zyke thought, as soon as his aunt's wedding came into mind.

The bangaa slapped his forehead, "NO! Engagementssss are battlessss!"

"Why would people fight?" Zyke wondered, this must be a place full of gangsters!

"Clansssss!" he shouted, getting impatient.

"Clans are... Gangs?" Zyke said, trying to put the pieces together...

The bangaa was truly getting mad, "No! They're... Teamsssss, a group of people who help each other on missions. Like bounty huntersssss, we fight, we kill, we sssssteal, we find, we do it all for money. And for sssssome people, fun..."

"But... I don't have a clan." Zyke let out, worrying that he'd be here forever...

"Then you'll get your dismissssssed right about now... You've been here for a day, that's how they treat villagersssss, us clan membersssss, are a different situation..."

Zyke drank this all in one gulp, he'd hate to be the new kid, AGAIN. Getting used to the rules, the dress code, it was all a bummer... Especially making friends, but thankfully Marche talked to him and made friends with Mewt and Ritz. Zyke sat on the floor, waiting patiently to be released. He sighed with depression...

Another one of the 'Bangaa' as the lizard called himself, approached him. He was in all black, and he had a priest-like suit. "You're time issss over..." He unlocked the jail door and Zyke got out. "Whew... Started to stink there..." he muttered, making sure the bangaa didn't hear. The bangaa then shoved his chest with clothes folded, "Here... Take your clothessss and get out! We don't want to sssssee you here human..." he slithered. Zyke got the clothes, "Geez, don't have to be racist..."

Zyke changed into his clothes... "Wait... This isn't my clothes..." Zyke was wearing a green shirt, orange pants, and brown boots. But what surprised him was all the plate armor, it was shining blue, and it covered his whole body except his head. Only his shoulders differed from the style, it was horned and facing behind him. "The hell..." Zyke shook his head, his spiked ebony hair shaking. Zyke then looked at a green lance with a jade dragon wrapping around it. The arrow head was sharp, and it shined brightly. "A lance...? I stick fight with my dad, but I never had a real lance. He always said I should whack someone on the head before I was stolen... But what are the odds of that? Hey, Jailor, I don't think these are my clothes..." The jailor came to Zyke, "Nonsense! You got mad and whacked your own father's head with that lance! He had a headache for 2 weeks, and this is what happens for children who strikes their fathers. If it was years ago, you'd wish you never had hands..." he waved his finger at Zyke and returned in the Jail.

"But it was stick fighting..." Zyke said dully, he shrugged and left.

Zyke wandered through town, he saw a sign which read, "Cadoan..." Zyke arched a brow, wasn't that a street? Zyke shook his head, he had to get out of here. And back to Ivalice. _Wait... Didn't that 'bangaa' say Ivalice? Then am I on a street? No... I'm in some wacko dream world... Oh, I see! A dream! Soon I'll be waking up... Yeah... All a dream..._ But Zyke knew he was just talking himself out of this... Twisted Reality... Zyke apppeared in the forest, he didn't care where he was going. Not now... He had to clear his head... An arrow landed near his left foot, nicking his cheek by a little. Blood crawled down. "Trespasser!"

Zyke grunted right after the nick, he looked to where he heard a rustle. A woman in all gray looked at him with stern eyes. She had large ears, and had... Fur? The woman had a black veil which covered her mouth. Zyke started to look at her like he was disturbed, the woman was truly... Voluptuous he would say. The girl drew another arrow, Zyke then shook it off. "What do you mean?" The woman stopped for a second, her fingers still on the arrows and string. "You've trespassed on Clan HunterZ territory, Giza Plains! Leave now if you want to keep your head!" Zyke twitched, territory? "Who are you to tell me that? I could walk whenever I go. Please let me pass..." he said. Then the girl grunted, "I must test your strength. This is a trial of passing..." Zyke rolled his eyes, a trial for passing? Another arrow flew, he heard the wind whisper to him that there was trouble. Zyke blew flames from his lips, and the arrow was fried. Zyke had a feeling in his throat, a hot feeling, like pouring Tabasco down your throat. "What the hell? Cool! Wait, how'd I do that?" The girl's eyes widened, "A... A Dragoon? No way! Only Bangaa specify in Dragon techniques..." Again with the bangaa, he thought. "I'm not a bangaa! I'm a human! See? Flesh!" Zyke grabbed his cheek. The girl arched a brow, "Yes, you must be a human of great skill to learn the Dragon ways... I know this might be strange, but you passed." Zyke smiled and let out a low, "Yes!" Then the girl continued, "But! I have one question... Will- Will you join Clan HunterZ?"

Zyke thought about it... "Join...? Uhm..." Zyke needed to make a choice, and now. A clan might be fun, but on the other hand... Dangerous...


	3. First Battle!

Note: There might be flaws, I rushed...

Twisted Reality

Chapter III

First Fight!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything FFTA's creators own, characters, classes, items... Just my characters.

- - - - -

"Join you? After you attacked me without a dang warning!?" Zyke shouted at his attacker, pushing away the silence which was drawn in. Zyke was fueled with anger, someone was inviting him when she almost shot his head off! Zyke found no reason to join her clan, not with her attacking trespassers left and right... The attacker looked down in shame, she then jumped down, taking off her veil and black hat. Her long green hair flowed down, her yellow eyes stared sternly into Zyke's "I admit, I'm sorry for the trouble, but we HunterZ have trouble with trespassers. We have no choice but to keep our territory safe. Do you not realize people just picking flowers, killing trees, and destroying people who picnic here? That's why we attack trespassers with weapons, we want Giza Plains to be peaceful. We are the protectors you could say." she said sternly. A couple of times being distracted by Zyke's looks, but she knew she couldn't be distracted. Not when a possible enemy was standing right in front of her.

"That still doesn't mean you go around shooting people's heads off! Some people use their weapons for protection!" Zyke said, gritting his teeth.

The girl recieved an angry face as well, "We don't have a choice! Do you suppose we let people with weapons go as they please? Do you know how many forests are burned a day in the world? A lot, and do you know how many animals and people die? Even more!"

Zyke was trying to come back with another statement, but he was beaten there... He supposed people do attack forests, for their greed, and for their 'fun'... He sighed, "I guess your right... It just seems wrong..."

The girl looked down, "Anyway, I'm sorry for the trouble..." Then she looked back at him, "Also, I don't believe I shot your head off. We HunterZ know that every life has a meaning."

Zyke was beaten again, "Oh... Well, I just thought my head was going to fall off. I just thought you missed..." he said, scratching his head.

The girl turned and walked away, "I never miss..." she muttered. She then stopped and looked back, "So do you accept?"

Zyke followed, questions still unanswered... But he figured he would know during the trip...

Zyke looked left and right, people were picnicing. And they were happy, playing, eating. Regular villagers. Did Clan HunterZ want it to be like this? To be a picnic site? Or just some place where everyone can be happy. Zyke then looked ahead, the woman disappeared into the shadows of the hut standing before him. Just a circular dome... Made of stone, Zyke arched a brow, but entered, hoping to figure out what it was...

He found a group of people sitting around a circular table or standing. They all looked strange, except for the one human in the group... "HunterZ, I'd like you to meet..." the girl then found out that she didn't get his name! Neither did Zyke. Zyke finished her sentence, "Zyke." he said with a smile. Zyke then looked at the label, HunterZ Hut, he wondered why they put the Z, it sounded like Hunters anyway. The woman smiled, saying a 'Thank you'. "Zyke, this is Hakkar." The bangaa was covered with armor, Zyke could see the golden helmet, and the blue green and blue armor enveloping him. Zyke couldn't make out what race he was... But it wasn't like he was going to tell him. The man just stood silently... "He's a little quiet... Next is Fox, he's an animist." The cheery moogle smiled brightly, "Welcome to the group, kupo!" he said, shaking his hand. Zyke forced a smile... _Great, now I'm talking to a giant rabbit... _"Uhm... I'll just introduce the rest... That's Dai, he's a thief, and then there's Gem, our healer. We don't have much..." Zyke nodded, "I could see that..." Dai was flipping a dagger between his fingers, and Gem's face was covered with his hat. But Zyke could make out the dog ears... "And I'm Alla, an Assasin." Zyke smiled, he just hoped he could fit in. "Also... Uhm, what is everyone?" Alla arched a brow, "What do you mean?" Zyke hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself, "I'm just a farmer," he said, saying what the bangaa in the jail claimed he was, "And I don't know... Anyone but humans." Alla didn't exactly believe him, but decided to just tell him anyway, "I'm a Viera. Fox is a moogle, and Gem is a Nu Mou." Zyke nodded with an, "Ohh..." trying to understand...

After the introductions were over, Zyke decided to take a walk at Giza Plains. It was so small, yet so full with blossoms and fun. Zyke sat at the hill, he still was a bit home sick. How did this all happen? When? Why? All these questions flowed through his head, and he couldn't find out why... Zyke sighed as he put his legs to his chest. And resting his arms around it, he couldn't help thinking what his Mom was doing. And Marche, Ritz, Mewt... Everyone.

Zyke looked at the spear behind him and grabbed it by the middle. He stood up and hit the ground with it's hilt, "I wonder what our first mission is." Suddenly, a sharp whistle rang through Zyke's ears. It was coming from the Hut, and it was pretty loud.

Zyke got in, "Why is that whistle so loud!?" Alla ignored the comment about the whistle, "No time for that, we got a mission. Fox went to Cyril and we found that a clan needs help. Monsters have gone crazy in the Eluut Sands, and Clan Nutsy needs our help. An S.O.S mission." Zyke processed it through his brain slowly, Rescue mission in Desert.... Zyke nodded in agreement. "Then let's go!"

- - - - -

Zyke and the gang reached towards Eluut Sands. "It's sooo sandy, kupo!" said Fox with his hands covering his eyes. Zyke dropped to the ground, "And I'm sooo thirsty..." he said gloomly. Alla rolled her eyes and got Zyke up, "We have to get Clan Nutsy, they must be-"

SWISH!

Everybody turned towards the sounds, and they saw a blade mark itself on the beast's ear. "They must be there!" Zyke ran towards there, "Comon, the sooner we do this, the sooner we get food and water!" Zyke reached Clan Nutsy but stopped and looked with wide eyes. "Marche...?" Marche was battling the panther with his sword, he was dressed funny. Behind him was a Moogle, and a few others. Alla was behind Zyke, "What are you doing? It's time to fight!" She pulled out her bow and arrow and shot at the panther's head, signaling Clan HunterZ arrival. Marche turned to where the arrow was shot, "We have reinforcements! Let's go!"

Zyke shook his head, it couldn't be Marche. No way, he had to focus on the mission. His first one... Zyke then saw a yellow blob come up to him, a shine gleamed above him. "I don't think I"m going to like this..." Zyke was struck with lightning, "What the hell!?" A surge of heat rushed through his body instantly, Zyke was already wounded badly. "Damn!" Zyke ran towards the blob, "Take this!" Zyke thrusted with his right arm and it pierced right through the blob. But it still had it's nasty smile at his face, the spear slowly got out, and part of the blob took the spear and threw Zyke away. "Argh!"

Gem appeared behind him, "This one is for mages only, stay back!" Gem formed a firey shine within the hands he cupped together, "Fira!" Fire spread towards the yellow blob and it died instantly with a shriek. "Flans are only effected towards magic, take that beetle over there!" Zyke looked in amazement of what just happened. He then looked at the beetle, it's large pincers clamping together. Zyke got up again, his spear in both hands. It flashed green. Zyke ran towards the beetle, looking as if he would try to stab the beetle. The beetle stared at him with red eyes, ready for the impact. But something else occured.

Zyke put his spearhead at the ground once he was close enough to the beetle, propelling himself in mid air. Zyke twisted around his spear, kicking the beetle as he got in his way. Zyke lost spin, and dug the spear out, whacking the beetle's head hard. Zyke landed on the ground and smiled as the beetle's skull was cracked. Crying in pain, the beetle wandered mindlessly here and there, blood spurring out of his head. Zyke figured he was over with, he looked somewhere else. But immediately taken back by a pounce by a blue panther. The panther layed his paws on his chest and growled at him fiercely. "Oh man..."


End file.
